The present invention relates to a windbreaker for a convertible automobile. More particularly, the present invention concerns a windbreaker which is designed to inhibit rear-to-forward directional winds present during the operation of a convertible automobile.
It is a well known problem to drivers of convertible automobiles that during operation of such a car, strong and continuous winds, proportional to the speed at which the automobile is moving, exist within the passenger compartment. Such winds continuously run from the back of the automobile forward to persons in the front seat of the automobile, including the driver. Such winds present an inconvenience and annoyance to passengers of the automobile and, further, could present a safety hazard if the ability of the driver to properly control the automobile is impaired. Such impairment might occur when a driver's hair is blown forward thereby impairing his vision.
The precise cause of such winds is not clearly understood, however, it is postulated that such winds toward the front of the passenger area during movement of the convertible automobile are created by the existence of a slight vacuum or depression in air pressure created on the passenger side of the windshield. This depression in air pressure creates conditions which pull air toward the front of the passenger compartment in an attempt to satisfy the depression. Irrespective, however, of the precise cause of the effect described above, the existence of such a wind effect is well known.
Despite the known existence of this wind effect, little attention has been given to the development of means for overcoming such effect. Among those attempts to develop such a device to overcome the wind effect of convertible automobiles is the draft deflector described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,852, issued Sept. 3, 1985, to Lobo et. al. The device described in this reference, however, relies upon incorporating the draft deflector with a cross-bar member of the convertible roof, as well as relying upon the roll bar of the roof to ultimately form the deflector device. Such device is far more complicated to manufacture and install than is desirable and may not easily be detached from the automobile.